


proximity

by malignance



Series: you and me, the sky and the sea [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignance/pseuds/malignance
Summary: "I was wondering," He starts, stops to take a breath, then starts again, "if you'd like to dance with me."
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Series: you and me, the sky and the sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	proximity

**Author's Note:**

> royalty au??? maybe?? basically it's just princess evie and prince ben meeting at a ball

The air around him thrums, makes his skin vibrate, fills his ears with a buzzing.

Her lips, ruby red, part for her laughter, make way for her teeth, open to swallow his heart whole.

He allows himself a moment to get lost in his senses, in his sights (in seeing the way the wind guides the loose strands of her blue tresses away from her face), in his hearing (in listening to the way her tongue curls over certain words).

But the sensation that she is near enough to touch, close enough to taste, is nothing but a dream.

He wakes, eyes already open, and she is worlds away, far and unattainable.

Audrey's voice cuts through the dark, loud and sharp and unpleasant, "Ben, you're staring."

He tears his eyes away (he doesn't expect it to hurt the way it does, to sting somewhere deep in his chest), "Sorry. What were you saying?"

She purses her lips, like she knows something he doesn't, and shakes her head.

"Nothing important. Why don't you go talk to her?"

His eyes naturally seem to drift back to Evie, even if she is barely visible across the courtyard, even if she is obscured by the crowd of people around her. 

"What would I say?" He asks, and sighs, shoulders slumping, the corners of his mouth twisting into a frown, "What would _she?_"

Audrey clicks her tongue, like the answer is obvious.

"You tell her she's the most beautiful girl here, that you can't take your eyes off her, that you'd like a dance. She'll blush a little, laugh a little, then take your hand with a smile, and you'll dance until your feet ache, until the moon gets hidden behind the clouds."

He can't help but buy into her story, lose himself in the fantasy, and wonders if he can really make that all come true.

"And what if she refuses?"

Audrey's eyes flash, something dark and slightly dangerous, and he's reminded of all the times she'd pushed him over when they were children, how she laughed and pointed when she thought he was behaving cowardly.

_"That is not how a prince should act!" _She'd say, as she smacked him across the head.

One look is enough now, to tell him the same thing she's been telling him for so long.

So he goes.

"Hello."

His voice is smooth, though he is frozen, stiff and tied up in knots.

"Hello to you too."

Her voice rings clear in his ears, drowns everything else out, quick and easy.

"I was wondering," He starts, stops to take a breath, then starts again, "if you'd like to dance with me."

She smiles, and he wills his knees not to go weak at the sight.

The world is quiet as they move across the ballroom.

He dances to the sound of his own heartbeat, his feet following the rhythm of this moment, guided by her hands, the click of her heels, the steady of her breaths.

"I have to ask, why me?"

She speaks, so close to his ear he feels a chill down his spine, so soft he feels a warmth in his cheeks.

"I don't see anyone else but you, I haven't since you first stepped into my sight."

The answer seems to please her, and knowing that he had done so fills him with odd sense of pride.

"Tell me then, prince, what happens when the dance is over?"

Something about the question makes his mouth go dry, makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Her eyes, bright and expecting, lures him in like a fish being baited.

"I ask you to stay, and hopefully, you say yes."

His heart races, his feet ache.

The dance has ended, but he feels as if the night has still so much to promise.

"Will you stay?"

He asks, breathless.

Her response is to step closer, place her hand on his chest, and lean forward to kiss him.

Their lips meet for only a short moment, but he feels the electricity course through his veins, and stay there, making the tips of his fingers tingle, and the edges of his toes curl.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i honestly wasn't planning on posting this bc it's so short n idk if it's that good but i figured some of u might wna read this?? plus there's never enough ben/evie content so i thought i'd just post it anyway. if u wna see more ben/evie stuff even if it's short lmk?? i never know if ppl wna see it if it isn't long enough for some reason


End file.
